Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios, cell phones and the like, are typically powered from battery packs. The interconnection between the battery pack and portable communication device is a critical design parameter, particularly for products intended for use in the public safety environment where reliable contact must to be maintained under a variety of conditions including variations in temperature and when dropped. A misassembled interconnection between the battery pack and portable communication device may create loading issues resulting in disengagement or intermittent contact between the battery and device. Thus, it is particularly important that battery contact be maintained with a reliable interconnect mechanism. Additionally, a simplified interconnection is desirable in terms of manufacturing the mechanism, ease of assembly, and cost.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved interconnect mechanism, particular an interconnect mechanism that can be used to overcome the issues associated with coupling a battery to a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.